


Sharks

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tractorbeam ficlet involving sharks. Jumping optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pinkfinity.

Jensen apparently really likes the aquarium, which is weird. If Jared had bet on one of them being a total dork about fish, he would have bet on himself, but it turns out Jensen is--well.

"There are _penguins_ ," says Jensen.

Jared laughs. "There are penguins, yeah."

"Can we see them?"

"You know what you do at an aquarium, right?"

Jensen flushes and mumbles something.

"One more time, louder."

"I always thought they were beneath me."

Jared raises his eyebrows. "Penguins?"

"Not specifically. But aquariums. Because my sister liked them. Same with zoos. Animals aren't _cute_ , they're scientifically useful."

Jared knocks his shoulder against Jensen's. "I won't tell anyone you think penguins are cute," he promises.

Jensen doesn't answer, instead studying the map intently. His eyes light up. "There's a place where you can walk under _sharks_!"

"Why am I not surprised you think sharks are cool."

"Did you know you can only stroke a shark one direction?" asks Jensen eagerly.

Jared laughs and slips his arm around Jensen's waist, pulling him in closer. "No, I didn't. Why don't you tell me about it?"


End file.
